Mr. Skeeto
Mr. Skeeto, also referred to as Skeeto, is one of the semi-finalists of the 14th Tournament. He was defeated by the champion, Charred Beast. He lives in the Skeeto Swamplands, and he is also an employee of Matsland. Tournament Standings 14th Tournament #Won against Balloon Buddy #Won against Dedikate #Won against Thiccabbit #Lost against Charred Beast Misc. * Cameo in the 13th Tournament * Cameo in 15th Tournament * Cameo in RPG Tournament 2 (The ??? Ultimate V.S. Unbridled Fury) * Cameo in RPG Tournament 3 (on Choo-Choopede's back) * Cameos in the 19th Tournament * Cameo in the Tournament of Love * Cameo in the Easter Surprise Tournament History Mr. Skeeto first appeared between the 8th and 9th Tournament. He was known for always being late to postrushes or never getting into them (the original Chompski), until he finally made his tournament debut in the 14th Tournament. He was able to survive to become one of the Final Four, but lost to Charred Beast. Between the 12th and 13th Tournament, before Mr. Skeeto had entered any tournaments, VFC Host released teasers of Vermin Fight Club Online's vermin roster. Mr. Skeeto was absent from the first few of these teasers, prompting his creator to make a comic that showed Mr. Skeeto becoming upset at not getting into VFCO. In a Nutfellow-esque coincidence, VEK Host and the bootlegs, introduced at roughly the same time as this comic, turned out to mesh very well lore-wise with Mr. Skeeto, resulting in a series of comics featuring Mr. Skeeto and VEK Host. Unfortunately, some anons took issue with these comics and the rush of fanart from other users, because they thought that Mr. Skeeto was being forced too hard, creating the "Skeeto is a shill" meme. Today, that meme has all but faded away, as Mr. Skeeto is seen less than previously. Lore Mr. Skeeto lived in the Skeeto Swamplands, and dreamed of stardom from winning a tournament. However, he would always show up to signups too late. Mr. Skeeto, during his rise in popularity, was approached by Donut Dastardly, who wanted to be his manager. Mr. Skeeto agreed, however, the two got separated for a bit, and Donut Dastardly went on a quest to find him, recruiting the help of OP Cash Whale. After many late arrivals, Mr. Skeeto was approached by VEK Host, who offers to get Mr. Skeeto into a tournament. Mr. Skeeto accepts VEK's proposal. VEK tricks Mr. Skeeto, turning him into a bootleg Super Action Suction Bug and placing him into a VEK tournament, where he loses the first round. Mr. Skeeto angrily asks to call off the deal, but VEK Host refuses to give Mr. Skeeto his form back. He instead takes Mr. Skeeto's form to take over his life and work his way to power in New Blorf City. Mr. Skeeto tried to stop him, but was beaten as VEK fled. Taking pursuit, he chased VEK to the downtown area, where another battle commenced. VEK Host corners Mr. Skeeto and sucks his blood, but instead sucks up Soul Music's bone marrow that Mr. Skeeto had scraped off. VEK Host transforms into Skull Skeeto, and due to now being a skeleton, is unable to win. Mr. Skeeto and the other vermin beat up VEK Host and defeat him, restoring Mr. Skeeto's form. Donut Dastardly arrived, finally meeting up with Mr. Skeeto, and the two decided it would be for the best that they were just friends instead of client and manager. Mr. Skeeto then entered the 14th Tournament, making it to the third round. His final battle was against the eventual champ, Charred Beast. After a very close match, Mr. Skeeto lost. After the tournament ended, Mr. Skeeto went home feeling proud of his accomplishment, and retired to make music. However, he was offered a job at Matsland, and needing the income, he accepted. Mr. Skeeto was seen in Cuties Go To Matsland, along with the other Matsland employees. In the Easter Surprise Tournament, Mr. Skeeto was seen in several of VEK's corrupted matches, most notably the Unforgettable Luncheon match, which featured him and Mr. Ultra Rare Mats in a parody of a popular Simpsons scene. Mr. Skeeto was also mentioned in the battle with VEK, in the Chinese written in the back of one portion. It read "Did you think a mosquito could stop me?" It is still unknown whether or not VEK won the battle against the vermin. One of the seals on the Sealed Door ties into Mr. Skeeto. It was shattered when he finally made it into a tournament. The second seal was shattered almost immediately after with the victory of Charred Beast. It is still unknown what lies behind the door. The full series of comics can be found here. Trivia * Mr. Skeeto was originally only a two-stage line. Maggy was added to make him tournament-compatible. * According to his creator, Mr. Skeeto was originally a generic monster species. The community cemented his identity as an individual, and it's been that way ever since. * Mr. Skeeto was originally a gnat-like creature with strange stoplight eyes. The original design has been lost in time, but a recreation was made from memory. * Mr. Skeeto is a member of Club 100. * Contrary to popular belief, Mr. Skeeto and Ms. Bumble are not a couple. Originally depicted as such, it has since been changed to non-canon. Category:Vermin Category:Bug Category:Two Abilities Category:14th Tournament Category:Full Evolution Line Category:13 Stats Category:16 Stats Category:20 Stats Category:Green Category:Gray Category:Matsland Category:Evasion Ability Category:Stat Boosting Ability Category:Healing Ability